1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for use in cooperation with spray canisters, and particularly to tools extending the distance between the user and the spray canister being utilized. The instant invention is characterized by an extended arm, one end of which is adapted to receive a spray canister and a means for activating the spray mechanism of the canister, whereby the spraying operation can be achieved at a considerable distance from the user without the necessity of stooping or bending to effect spraying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, tools for carrying and operating spray containers at a distance from the user have chiefly taken the form of extension arms having a mechanism mounted at one end of the arm and adapted to removably receive a spray canister. Typical of such devices is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,195, to George E. Silva, which discloses and claims a spray can holder mounted on an extension arm with a push button at the opposite end of the arm. The push button is in cooperation with a sliding member adapted to press against the spray can activator by application of thumb pressure on the button. Referring to the drawing of this patent, it is apparent that member 18, which is designed to engage spray mechanism 19 of the canister, is relatively wide and large, and accordingly, could not be operable to activate the spray mechanism of many modern spray canisters which have the spray actuator built into the cap of the canister. Furthermore, it is noted that memeber 13, from which projections 14 and 15, which hold the canister in place protrude, does not bend around the bottom of the spray canister. Accordingly, pressure brought to bear by member 18 on the canister actuator 19 of a typical canister might well cause the canister to be disposed in a downward position instead of activating the spray mechanism as desired.
Furthermore, since spray canisters are manufactured in a wide variety of sizes, the design of retaining members 14 and 15 would indicate that some canisters might be either too small or too large for these members, and therefore might not fit the spray mechanism illustrated.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a canister tool which is designed to receive a pressurized spray canister and achieve spraying at an extended distance from a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a canister tool equipped with a positive, secure spray activating mechanism which can be simply and easily manipulated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a canister tool which can be adapted to releasably secure and activate substantially any pressurized aerosol spray canister, regardless of size or design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool for releasably securing and activating pressurized aerosol spray canisters which utilizes a simple slide keeper and cooperating pivoted spray activator to initiate and stop the spraying operation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a canister tool adapted to releasably receive a pressurized spray canister by means of a clamp and canister supports and equipped with a pivoted spray activator designed to engage the canister spray actuator, and in cooperation with a slide keeper, to activate the canister actuator to initiate spraying.
Another object of the invention is to provide a canister tool designed to releasably and removably receive aerosol spray canisters of essentially all sizes and containing bug and insect insecticide, as well as mosquito repellent, paint, and other useful aerosol preparations.